Throw My Castle Away
by twstofate
Summary: This eagerly anticipated sequel to "Amid the Breakers". New problems arise for Stephanie and Chris Jericho after the birth of their daughter and Shane and Lita find the road to happiness is not smooth.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story and I do not own the WWE. You can sue, but there's nothing I have to give you.  
  
A/N: I've never had so many people ask for a sequel before, so I felt compelled to actually get a sequel out there. It took awhile because there is other stuff I am working on and because I had to think about what I wanted to do with a sequel. Chris and Stephanie will still play a very prominent role in this fic (which means I had to think up more turmoil for them) and Shane and Lita will have a bigger presence. I hope you all like this one!  
  
*  
  
Stephanie McMahon-Jericho ran her finger down the chubby cheek of her two- month old daughter. The little girl was gorgeous.  
  
"Baby?" Chris Jericho asked, coming into the nursery. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Stephanie said, looking up at her husband. He was outlined by the light coming in from the hallway. "You look like an angel."  
  
"You are an angel," Jericho said, coming to stand next to her.  
  
"Many things I am," Stephanie said. "I'm no angel."  
  
"Then she is," Chris whispered, putting his chin on her shoulder as they both looked down at Isabella Eva Jericho.  
  
"I'd agree with that," Stephanie said. She turned in Chris' arms and put her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you," Chris said, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"You want some hot chocolate?" Stephanie asked. "I kind of want to veg and watch old movies."  
  
"Well, I had something else in mind," Chris said, kissing her again, more deeply.  
  
"Chris, not now," Stephanie said. "I'm so tired right now. Lets relax for awhile and we'll see if I can store all of my energy up."  
  
"Store your energy up?" Chris asked.  
  
"You know it's hard when we barely get to sleep anymore," Stephanie whispered, being careful not to wake her daughter.  
  
"Okay," Chris said. "I'll garb the monitor and we can watch TV downstairs."  
  
Stephanie slipped her hand in Chris' and walked with him out of the room. "Thanks Chris."  
  
*  
  
Stephanie fell asleep cuddled up next to Chris on the couch. He looked down at her and smiled softly. She was always tired anymore. He knew it wasn't some ruse she was putting on to avoid sex. She was really exhausted.  
  
"Stephanie, let me carry you up to bed," Chris said, moving so that he could pick her up into his arms.  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"You okay sweetheart?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'm okay," Stephanie said, her breath warm on his neck. "Am I hurting you?"  
  
"What?" Chris asked.  
  
"Am I heavy?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Not at all," Chris said. Actually she was rather light. He was pretty sure she had lost more weight after the pregnancy than she had initially had.  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said.  
  
Chris walked up to their bedroom, making it as smooth for Stephanie as he could. "Here you go sweetie," he said as he set her gently on their bed.  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said, opening her eyes to look up at him. "God you're gorgeous."  
  
"What?" Chris asked.  
  
Stephanie smiled and brought him closer to her. Their lips met in a slow, hot kiss that made Chris want to go crazy. "You're gorgeous."  
  
"So are you," Chris whispered.  
  
"Why don't we, you know?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You're tired," Chris said.  
  
"Suddenly," Stephanie said, as she dragged Chris' shirt over his head. "I'm not tired at all."  
  
"Okay," Chris said, nodding as he bent down to kiss her again. He paused when he heard a shriek from the next room. "Damn!"  
  
"I'll go," Stephanie said, smiling up at him.  
  
"No," Chris said. "I'll go. You hold on to that thought."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said.  
  
Chris raced out of the room and into his daughter's nursery. "Bella! What's wrong baby?"  
  
He leaned over the crib and picked up his daughter. Her head was covered with short, curly brown hair and she had beautiful blue eyes. Her little hands tried to grab at Chris' arms. "I know what that smell means," Chris said.  
  
He quickly changed Isabella's diaper and he took her downstairs to warm up a bottle for her. "Sweet little munchkin of mine," he sang softly, making up words off the top of his head.  
  
It wasn't long before she was back in her crib, sucking her bottle ferociously. Chris waited next to her, waiting for her to move the bottle away. She finally let go of it and smiled up at Chris.  
  
"Aw, you adorable little girl," Chris said, picking her up again and gently patting her back to make sure there were no air bubbles. She burped and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Two wonderful girls in my arms in one night."  
  
He rocked her gently until she was back to sleep. He laid her down and watched her for a moment longer.  
  
"I love you, my little angel," Chris said.  
  
He walked quickly back to the bedroom to see Stephanie lying on top of the covers in a black silk nightgown, sleeping soundly.  
  
"Of course," Chris chuckled to himself.  
  
He walked over to the bed and tucked Stephanie under the covers. He went and put on some pajama pants and settled into bed next to Stephanie. After a couple minutes, she was cuddled up next to him again.  
  
Chris smiled, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
*  
  
Stephanie sat down at her desk and opened up a file on her computer. It was her own personal journal that she saved on a disk. She had kept it since she had married Hunter. It seemed as if she wrote in it quite often recently.  
  
"I'm worried that I don't feel as maternal as I should. I mean, I love Isabella. She's beautiful and she's part Chris and part me. But I don't go to the store and coo over baby clothes. I can't wait to get back to work. I just want to feel normal again.  
  
"But I also miss being pregnant. While I was pregnant it was like I was special, because of the miracle I held inside of me. Now it's Isabella alone who is special. Everyone just loves to ooh and ahh all over her. It kind of depresses me I guess.  
  
"I know I should probably go talk to someone about this. It's probably just post-partem depression. I do know that upon occasion, that can get really serious. But I don't see myself seriously hurting anyone because I'm a little sad. I think I've heard it said that it usually passes within a decent period of time. I might be more worried if it wasn't such a normal occurrence."  
  
Stephanie leaned back and read the computer screen. She saved the entry and then took the disc out of her computer. She sighed when she heard Isabella cry.  
  
"I'll go!" Stephanie called toward her bedroom, knowing Chris was still getting dressed. 


	2. Two

"How about a hundred people?" Lita asked, flipping through the pages of a bridal magazine as Shane McMahon carried a tray with food into the living room of the house he was sharing with her. "Then it's still personal and not a big thing."  
  
"I was thinking more in the ballpark of twenty-five or thirty people," Shane said, settling on the couch next to Lita.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Lita said, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm dead serious," Shane said.  
  
"There's no way," Lita said. "We have to invite our families."  
  
"Which is three people on my side and five on yours," Shane said. "Eight people total so far."  
  
"Close friends," Lita said. "And they will bring dates."  
  
"My closest friend is your cousin," Shane said. "So that's already covered and his date is my sister. I guess I'd want Benoit and Booker there."  
  
"And Jeff and Trish would definitely have to come," Lita said. "Which means Trish would bring The Rock and Jeff would probably bring Torrie."  
  
"That's not over thirty people," Shane said.  
  
"But we have to invite the Federation!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"No we don't," Shane said.  
  
"Why not?" Lita asked.  
  
"Because this isn't their business," Shane said. "I know you're friends with most people in the Federation, but I don't want to have a bunch of people I don't really know there."  
  
"Shane," Lita said, hoping to change his mind.  
  
"Plus, McMahon's and big weddings just don't mix," Shane said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, Stephanie has had two big weddings and one small," Shane said. "Which went off as planned?"  
  
"Good point," Lita said. "But you aren't your sister."  
  
"Thank God," Shane said.  
  
"I don't understand how a McMahon can want a small wedding," Lita said.  
  
"Well, easy," Shane said. "I don't love being in the spotlight like my sister or my father. I'm more like my mother that way."  
  
"Okay," Lita said. "Which doesn't mean I'm giving in."  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to give in so soon," Shane said. "But I love you for it."  
  
"I love when you say that," Lita said, cuddling her head against his neck.  
  
"When I say what?" Shane asked.  
  
"That you love me," Lita said.  
  
"Then I'll be sure to tell you over and over again," Shane said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Lita said.  
  
"Speaking of plans," Shane said. "I was talking to RVD the other day and he wants to get a mess of the RAW people together to go out after the pay- per-view this weekend. Some SmackDown people will be coming too."  
  
"Stacy?" Lita asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
  
"I would imagine," Shane said. "She seems to think she's the life of every party."  
  
"When you had the Alliance I thought you might have been with her," Lita said, kissing his cheek lightly. She rubbed the pad of her thumb along the back of his neck.  
  
"No way," Shane said. "She's not my type."  
  
"And your type is?" Lita asked.  
  
"She has to have this great smile, but she'll only use it when she means it," Shane said, running his arm along the back of the couch. "And she will have a wild sense of adventure, but she won't be ridiculous. She draws attention, but she doesn't seek it out. And she is kind, funny, and real."  
  
"Hmm, that's a tall order McMahon," Lita said.  
  
"Good thing someone managed to find her," Shane said, leaning over and lightly kissing her. "I love you Lita."  
  
"You can't tell that to me enough," Lita said, relishing the feeling of his lips against hers.  
  
"Good," Shane said. "Because we have our whole lives ahead of us."  
  
"That's what I hear," Lita said. "Hey Shane."  
  
"Yeah?" Shane asked, his brown eyes connecting with her hazel ones.  
  
"I love you too," Lita said, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.  
  
*  
  
Lita woke up in the warm circle of Shane's arms. She sighed contentedly as she thought of the past three months she had spent living with him. At first it had been strange because they had never spent more than three straight days together. But after awhile, it got to be comforting.  
  
Shane was a neat-freak. She had a feeling it ran in the family, because Stephanie's house was never a mess. Lita smiled to herself as she thought of what a slob Chris Jericho was and how that was likely a spot of contention between him and his wife.  
  
Lita was easygoing and didn't really care about how neat her things were as long as she could find things when she needed them. She was willing to watch herself a little more for Shane. It was probably a good trait to develop.  
  
Sure, she and Shane were different. But that was to be expected. While Lita hadn't been destitute as a child, she had not had the luxuries Shane had growing up. And they thought different things were important. Yet in many ways, Shane was much more practical. She had a feeling it was because he sat back and he thought about things. She had a tendency to jump into the middle of the fray.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked.  
  
"Us," Lita whispered. "We're so different."  
  
"Not that again," Shane said. "I thought we had gone over that."  
  
"It's not bad, I agree with you on that now," Lita said. "But it's funny to think that we are so happy together despite our differences."  
  
"Maybe because of them," Shane said. "I mean, I like not being bored. With you I have never been bored."  
  
"Hmm, I'll give you gray hairs yet McMahon," Lita said, dropping light kisses on his chest.  
  
"I'll look forward to it," Shane said.  
  
"How about breakfast?" Lita asked.  
  
"Am I making it?" Shane asked.  
  
"No," Lita said. "You always mess up the eggs."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Shane said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Come on boy," Lita said, pulling him out of bed. "You can squeeze the orange juice."  
  
"Oh, lucky me," Shane said, with as little enthusiasm as possible.  
  
"One of these days Shane," Lita said, doing her best Ralph Kramden impression. "One of these days."  
  
Shane just laughed as he followed her to the kitchen. 


	3. Three

"Okay," Chris said, hefting up a duffel bag. "I'm packed."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said, picking up car keys and heading toward the garage.  
  
"Steph," Chris said, looking toward their daughter sitting her her high- chair.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked. She looked back her daughter and her face contorted into a mask of horror. "Oh my God."  
  
"It's okay baby," Chris said, handing Stephanie his bag as he went to go pick up Isabella. "It's been crazy this morning.  
  
"Yes it has been," Stephanie said, still not believing she had almost left her daughter alone in the house. She shuddered to think what might have happened if Chris hadn't been there.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go back yet," Chris said, cradling Isabella against his chest. "I'll miss you two more than I can say."  
  
"Three whole days apart," Stephanie said, smiling as she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes to lightly kiss Chris.  
  
"I don't think we'll make it," Chris said, grinning down at Stephanie.  
  
"You're probably right," Stephanie said. "I know Isa and I will fall apart."  
  
"Aw, don't break my heart," Chris said.  
  
"Lets go," Stephanie said. "You'll miss your plane and my dad will be mad."  
  
"Shivering in my boots," Chris sighed. They walked out to the car, the picture of a loving, happy picture. When they were teasing and smiling, it was easy to believe it was the truth. Stephanie couldn't help but feel that they weren't perfect. Or she wasn't perfect in any case.  
  
They drove to the airport, joking and just generally enjoying each other's company. She would genuinely miss the companionship she and Chris shared over the next three days. He wasn't only her husband, but he was her best friend.  
  
"Okay," Chris said as he leaned across to kiss Stephanie before hopping out of the car. "I'll call you when I get to the hotel."  
  
"Okay, have a good time returning," Stephanie said.  
  
"It's not too late," Chris said. "You can come too."  
  
"No we can't," Stephanie said. "We have to get back to the house and get some cleaning done and someone has a birthday coming up."  
  
"You don't need to worry about that," Chris said.  
  
"Of course I do," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well," Chris said, kissing her again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Stephanie said.  
  
"See you soon," Chris said. "Bye Bella!"  
  
Stephanie watched as Chris jogged into the airport. "Well, it's you and me now baby."  
  
*  
  
"Hey Chris!" Kurt Angle said when Chris walked into Vince's office.  
  
"Hi Kurt, Vince," Chris said.  
  
"How are my daughter and granddaughter?" Vince asked, shaking Chris' hand.  
  
"Seemed pretty good when I talked to them on the phone," Chris said.  
  
"When are you going to get them on the road with us?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well, I want Isabella to be able to sleep through the night before we even consider that," Chris said. "Stephanie barely gets enough sleep as it is and I know I wouldn't really be in a good place to help out with taking care of her in the middle of the night after wrestling."  
  
"Well, that sounds good to me," Vince said, happy that Chris was concerned for Stephanie's welfare. "On to business."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Chris said.  
  
"Who do you want?" Vince asked.  
  
"Well, Hunter," Chris said. "He has the belt."  
  
"Of course," Vince said. "But Kurt has a match with him tonight."  
  
"Okay," Chris said. "I'd actually like to get in on some tag-team action."  
  
"Benoit?" Vince asked.  
  
"If it is feasible," Chris said.  
  
"Anything is possible," Vince said. "I'll see what I can work out."  
  
"Great," Chris said. "I'm going to head to my dressing room."  
  
"Alright," Vince said. "I'll get back to you about your match."  
  
"Later Vince," Chris said.  
  
"Oh and Chris," Vince called after his son-in-law.  
  
"Yeah?" Chris asked.  
  
"Welcome back," Vince said.  
  
"Thanks," Chris said.  
  
*  
  
"So, I hear you have a daughter," Chris Benoit said from the doorway of Chris' dressing room.  
  
"That's what Stephanie tells me," Chris said, grinning at his friend. He went over and embraced his longtime friend and rival.  
  
"How is fatherhood?" Benoit asked, sitting on a chair in the room.  
  
"Pretty good," Chris said. "Bella is a princess."  
  
"Dear God," Benoit said. "She takes after her mother."  
  
"Hey, that's my wife you're talking about," Chris said with mock indignation.  
  
"I know," Benoit said, showing off his imperfect grin. "Just makes it that much more fun. How is Stephanie?"  
  
"Good as far as I can tell," Chris said.  
  
"As far as you can tell?" Benoit asked.  
  
"She seems good," Chris said. "Just sometimes she doesn't really seem to be with the program if you know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't," Benoit said.  
  
"She seems kind of faraway, sad almost," Chris said.  
  
"Post-partum depression?" Benoit asked.  
  
"What?" Chris asked.  
  
"Could Stephanie be going through post-partum depression?" Benoit asked slowly.  
  
"I don't know," Chris said.  
  
"Maybe you should have it checked out," Benoit said.  
  
"You don't know Stephanie very well do you?" Chris asked. "That might mean she would have to admit she needs help from someone who isn't family."  
  
"Well, that woman in Texas killed all of her children because of post- partum depression," Benoit said. "I assume you love your daughter."  
  
"Of course I do," Chris said. "And that woman was crazy anyways."  
  
"Many people might say that of Stephanie," Benoit pointed out.  
  
"Look," Chris said. "She's fine for now. She doesn't hate Bella, she never acts like she might. She's just a little sad."  
  
"Okay," Benoit said.  
  
"I just don't feel comfortable discussing her like this," Chris said.  
  
"Okay," Benoit said again. "I just want you to know I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks," Chris said.  
  
"I hear we are tagging tonight," Benoit said.  
  
"That's right," Chris said. "But shh, I'm your mystery partner."  
  
"Right," Benoit said.  
  
"I'm going to call Stephanie really quickly," Chris said.  
  
"Okay," Benoit said. "I'll see you in the ring."  
  
"Later man," Chris said, fishing his cell phone out of his bag.  
  
"Hello?" Stephanie answered the phone.  
  
"Hey," Chris said.  
  
"Hey you," Stephanie said happily. "What's on tap for tonight?"  
  
"A tag match," Chris said.  
  
"Really?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah, Benoit and I," Chris said.  
  
"Sounds like a nice return," Stephanie said.  
  
"I can't wait until you return," Chris said.  
  
"Me neither," Stephanie said. "I miss you already. That's crazy isn't it?"  
  
"No," Chris said. "I miss you too."  
  
"Well, I'll let you get ready," Stephanie said. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Chris said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Stephanie said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow," Chris echoed. 


	4. Four

"Hey, that's Shane McMahon," Tazz said, when the image of Shane popped up on the screen.  
  
"And he's with Lita!" Michael Cole exclaimed. "And it looks like they are headed toward the ring!"  
  
Stacy Kiebler's lips curled in distaste. She had never cared for the redhead that had managed to grab the attention of several men. And she had managed to keep their attention. Matt Hardy still didn't seem to be over the stupid woman.  
  
"Can't wait to see what they have to say," Stacy said as she leaned back against the leather of the couch she was sitting on.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Shane," Vince said, cutting off his son near the entrance to the ramp. "What are you two doing on SmackDown?"  
  
"Hey Dad," Shane said, grinning at his father. He embraced the man. "Lita and I have an announcement to make."  
  
"Really?" Vince asked. "May I ask what?"  
  
"Well, Lita's been traded," Shane said, looking happily over at his fiancée.  
  
"By who? For who?" Vince asked.  
  
"Mom," Shane said.  
  
"Huh?" Vince asked. "What do you mean traded?"  
  
"Well, the board decided that Mick and I should switch shows," Shane shrugged. "And since Torrie has been training with Jeff Hardy, Mom thought it would be a good idea to trade her to RAW and have Lita come over to SmackDown."  
  
"Well, okay," Vince said uncertainly.  
  
"C'mon Vince," Lita said, lightly punching Vince in the bicep. "All of the family will be together on the same show. Well, once Stephanie is back."  
  
"Shouldn't be too long now," Vince said. "Well, welcome you two."  
  
"And we want to announce our engagement," Shane said.  
  
"It's about time," Vince said. "You've been engaged for nearly three months and barely anyone even knows you're dating."  
  
"They'll know after tonight," Shane said.  
  
*  
  
Stacy watched as Shane and Lita walked down the ramp to Shane's music. Lita looked up happily as Shane helped her into the ring. After they were both in the ring he went over and motioned for a microphone.  
  
"Hey everyone," Shane said. He grinned at the mixed reaction. Linda was the only McMahon that had ever been received well by the fans and that was mostly because she was the only McMahon who stood up to Vince on a regular basis. But he was definitely the only other McMahon that had a solid fan base.  
  
"I just wanted to come out here with Lita to make a couple of announcements. First of all, Mick Foley and I have switched brands," Shane said. "The Board of Directors thought it was a good idea to mix things up for a bit. Secondly, well, you tell them Leet."  
  
Lita smiled as she accepted the microphone from Shane. Stacy sneered at the smile, wishing she could go out to the ring and wipe the smile off of the redhead's face.  
  
"I've been traded to SmackDown," Lita said. "Torrie Wilson is going to RAW and she's going to be Jeff and Matt's manager."  
  
There was a cheer in the audience. "I look forward to kicking Stacy's ass with regularity."  
  
"Of course you do," Stacy said, her eyes narrowing at Lita's words.  
  
"And I wanted to let everyone know that there is a reason that Shane and I changed brands at the same time," Lita said. "We've been dating for about three months. And we're getting married before too many more months pass."  
  
Stacy's mouth dropped open in shock. Shane and Lita? Lita was going to be a McMahon? It didn't make any sense. But there was Shane and Lita in the middle of the ring, sharing a kiss.  
  
"Damn it!" Stacy yelled as she stomped to her feet. She paced the ring, mentally willing her anger to calm itself.  
  
It wasn't fair. She had tried for months to get Shane's attention while he had been her boss. He had so easily shrugged off all of her advances. Nobody had ever said no to her.  
  
"You okay?" Hunter asked as he peeked his head into Stacy's dressing room.  
  
"I'm alright lover," Stacy purred, putting on a mask of tranquility with a touch of seduction in her smile.  
  
"I heard you yell from down the hall," Hunter said, coming into the room and shutting the door behind himself.  
  
"Oh," Stacy said. "I thought I had broken a nail. But would you look at this sick display?"  
  
"What?" Hunter asked as his eyes shifted toward the monitor in corner of Stacy's dressing room. "Is that Shane? And Lita?"  
  
"And they are engaged!" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"I always thought she could do better," Hunter commented.  
  
"Than a McMahon?" Stacy asked in shock. "You can't do better than that!"  
  
"Yeah, you can," Hunter said. "I know from personal experience what it's like to be sucked into that family."  
  
"I forget sometimes," Stacy said. "It's wrong though."  
  
"Why?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Because Lita is a bitch and she doesn't deserve to be happy," Stacy said, pouting petulantly.  
  
"I would say that it's Shane who doesn't deserve to be happy," Hunter said. "Because he's a McMahon and McMahons thrive on ruining other people's lives."  
  
"They need to be broken up," Stacy said.  
  
"Are you planning something?" Hunter asked, sitting on the couch next to Stacy.  
  
"Maybe," Stacy shrugged. "You want to help?"  
  
"Do I get to make Shane McMahon miserable?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Among other things Mr. Cerebral Assassin," Stacy said.  
  
"I love it when you get that conniving look in your eye," Hunter said. "It makes me want to screw you until you're out of breath."  
  
"There's an offer I haven't gotten in awhile," Stacy said, shifting so she could position herself in Hunter's lap.  
  
"What's the plan?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well, we make it look like Shane O has been unfaithful to Lita," Stacy said.  
  
"Why doesn't he just cheat on her?" Hunter asked. "Wouldn't that be easier?"  
  
"Well yeah," Stacy said. "But I know that for some mysterious reason he doesn't seem to be weak where I'm concerned."  
  
"Maybe you should try again," Hunter shrugged.  
  
"I've tried many, many times," Stacy said.  
  
"Really now?" Hunter asked. "So there are a few men who don't fall victim to your charms."  
  
"And they all seem to have this annoying habit of getting involved with Lita," Stacy said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.  
  
"How rude of them," Hunter said. He leaned over and covered her lips with his for a smoldering kiss. "Oh well. They don't know what they are missing."  
  
"True," Stacy said as she shifted again and wrapped her long legs on either side of Hunter. "Too bad you have a match in about five minutes. I'd hate to wear you out beforehand."  
  
"It doesn't sound like a good idea," Hunter agreed.  
  
"Well, we will let you go," Stacy said. But she didn't stand before giving him one last kiss. "For luck."  
  
"Thanks," Hunter said. "And we'll talk more about this plan of yours tonight. After I leave you breathless."  
  
"I look forward to it," Stacy said. She smiled in satisfaction after the door shut behind Hunter. Men were so easy. Stacy's grin faded as she thought about Shane. Well, most men were easy." 


	5. Five

"Do you want your dress to be simple?" Stephanie asked, flipping through the pages of a bridal magazine.  
  
"I don't know," Lita said. "I want it to be simple if the wedding is outside. But if it's inside, I think I want it a bit more done up."  
  
"When are you going to decide which you're going to have?" Stephanie asked, trying not to be impatient with the woman who was engaged to her brother. Sometimes Lita could just dance around subjects forever. Chris could do that too. It probably ran in the family.  
  
"I don't want to decide that without Shane," Lita said. "What was your dress like Stephanie?"  
  
"It was simple," Stephanie said. "Well, the one I married Chris in was. Then there was the trashy one at my vow renewal and the princess-like dress for my wedding to Test."  
  
"But the one you married Chris in? Can I see it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "I'll be right back."  
  
Suddenly there was a giant wail from the nursery. "I need to get Isa."  
  
"I'll do it," Lita said, smiling at the chance to hold Isabella. She loved children and Isabella was no exception.  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said as they both headed upstairs. "She's just waking up from her nap, so she's probably in need of a change, but I'll do that after I grab the dress."  
  
Stephanie walked into her closet and looked for the dress she had married Chris in. She never really brought it out, because it wasn't one of the days she really cherished. She and Chris had gone to the city hall and gotten married. They hadn't gotten married because they were in love, they had gotten married because she was trying to get back into the company.  
  
Stephanie lifted various plastic covers off of the clothes they hid in the back of the closet. Finally she found the crème colored silk dress. It was simple, like she had told Lita. It fell just past her knees and it wasn't too tight anywhere. It was elegant really.  
  
The dress kind of made her sad, which was probably why she hid it in the back of her closet. It reminded her of the reason she and Chris had gotten married. It almost cheapened the relationship their marriage had evolved into. Stephanie just shook her head and sighed as she draped the dress over her arm. It just wasn't in the cards for her to have a memorable, happy wedding.  
  
Her first wedding had been a nightmare. No one expects to find out they are married to the scum of the earth when they are about to marry a really nice guy. Hunter had ruined that day for her, like he ruined her second wedding. He just refused to see that she was trying to hold onto their life together any way she could.  
  
In the long run, her third wedding was the least eventful and probably the happiest of them all. No one had surprised her with ugly truths or elopements. She and Chris had gotten married as planned.  
  
And she had other stuff to remember. She had the first night she and Chris made love. She had the night she went to his hotel room and told him she was in love with him. She had the day that Isabella was born. She had wonderful memories of her life with Chris and she knew there were many more to come.  
  
"Stephanie?" Lita asked softly as she came into the room with Isabella in her arms. "We were worried about you. You've been in here awhile."  
  
"Have I?" Stephanie asked. "I guess I was daydreaming. Here, lets switch."  
  
Lita took the dress as Stephanie took Isabella into her arms. "Hey there Isa. Are you hungry?"  
  
"This is really nice," Lita said as she held the dress in front of her.  
  
"I thought so," Stephanie said. "Chris said it looked good. I haven't really looked at it since I put it in the closet after that first weekend Chris and I spent at his parents' house."  
  
"Very simple, yet chic," Lita commented. "Of course, you can pull that off much better than I can. You were made to wear stuff like this. I wear crazy clothes."  
  
"Not on your wedding day though," Stephanie said. "Especially not to my brother."  
  
"Why not?" Lita asked. "It's what I always wear and he loves me."  
  
"You're going to have those pictures forever," Stephanie said. "And you're going to look back on the day when you're fifty and wonder what you were wearing."  
  
"That's true," Lita said.  
  
"Do you want your wedding outside?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I think so," Lita said.  
  
"Well, I know this great place on Martha's Vineyard," Stephanie said. "And in the fall it would be gorgeous."  
  
"I like the fall," Lita said.  
  
"Me too," Stephanie said.  
  
"I'd like to see this place," Lita said.  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said. "The only problem is that it's kind of like a clearing and it's not exactly huge. Not too many people could be there."  
  
"Could forty people fit in there?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said.  
  
"Well, Shane wants a small wedding," Lita shrugged. She walked over to the chair that sat next to a window and draped Stephanie's dress over it. "It would make him happy."  
  
"I've got to go get a bottle for Isa," Stephanie said. "She's going to get cranky any minute."  
  
"Okay," Lita said, following Stephanie out of the room. "I really appreciate you helping me with these plans Stephanie."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Stephanie said. "It gives me something to do while Chris is on the road."  
  
"Still, considering our past," Lita said. "I wouldn't have been surprised if you had laughed in my face when I asked for help."  
  
"Hey we're cousins now," Stephanie said, sitting Isabella in her high chair when they got to the kitchen. "And we're going to be sisters."  
  
"True," Lita said.  
  
"We never really knew each other before," Stephanie said as she grabbed formula and a bottle. "I think we've gotten along pretty well once we let ourselves."  
  
"Also true," Lita said. "Sometimes it amazes me that you and Shane came from Vince."  
  
"He's not so bad," Stephanie said. "He's just really good at hiding the good."  
  
"Really good," Lita agreed.  
  
"Isn't this a pretty picture?" Shane asked Jericho as they walked into the kitchen from the backyard. "A year ago they would have been at each other's throats."  
  
"Longer than that boy of mine," Lita said.  
  
"Oh," Shane said, dipping his head to lightly kiss Lita.  
  
Jericho picked Isabella up from her chair and brought her towards Stephanie. "You want me to feed her?"  
  
"If you want," Stephanie said, handing Chris the bottle.  
  
"Any headway in the plans?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm going to plan a trip for Stephanie, Bella, and I to Martha's Vineyard," Lita said. "Stephanie was talking about this place that would be really nice in the fall."  
  
"Okay," Shane said. "I trust you to make a good decision."  
  
"Thanks so much," Lita said.  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Shane asked.  
  
"No, I think I would have invited you if I wanted you to come," Lita said. She grinned up at Shane. "Stephanie and I will plan a marvelous, huge wedding."  
  
"Huge?" Jericho asked. "I was under the impression that smaller was better."  
  
"She's just trying to provoke me," Shane said, grinning at his sister's husband.  
  
"Great," Jericho said dryly. "The bride and groom are trying to get under each other's skin."  
  
"And clothes," Lita said.  
  
"Hey, my daughter is in the room," Jericho teased.  
  
Stephanie smiled as she watched Shane, Lita, and Jericho continue to tease each other. She was happy to help Lita plan her wedding. But part of her wished she was planning her own wedding. 


	6. Six

"I'll be gone for two weeks sweetie," Shane said, smiling at Lita. She had her hands wrapped around his waist tightly, refusing to let him get on the plane. "We'll live."  
  
"Not happily," Lita said. "Why can't I go to Australia with you?"  
  
"Because you are the women's champ and you need to defend your title," Shane said, brushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes. "I don't want to be away from you either sweetheart, but my mom wants a McMahon there."  
  
"Well I want this McMahon here," Lita said possessively.  
  
Shane kissed her forehead and hugged Lita to him. "I love you Leet. I'll call at least twice a day."  
  
"I love you too," Lita said, rising onto her tiptoes to kiss him softly. "Two weeks."  
  
"Bye sweetie," Shane said, kissing her hand before heading to the plane.  
  
Shane walked to the first class seats and settled into his seats, wishing the Australian tour didn't have to be so long. That wasn't exactly true, he knew that the company didn't venture outside of North America enough and going to visit their Australian fans was a great thing to do. He just wished Lita could come with him.  
  
Shane looked out of the window next to him to see Lita still standing at the gate, in the windows. He held his hand up to the window. She smiled softly and raised her own hand.  
  
"If it isn't Shane McMahon," Stacy Kiebler said as she settled into the seat next to him.  
  
Shane looked over at Stacy and grinned. "Hey Stace."  
  
"I didn't know you were going on this little tour," Stacy lied, smiling softly at Shane. "I guess I really didn't pay attention to who Vince said was coming."  
  
"I'm the resident McMahon," Shane said.  
  
The pilot announced that they were preparing to take off and Shane looked over at the gate one more time. He waved again to Lita before the plane headed toward the runway.  
  
*  
  
Stacy smoothed down her black mini-skirt before leaving the ultra-small plane bathroom. On her way back to her seat, Stacy noted the other wrestlers coming on the Australian tour. There weren't going to be any events, but there would be plenty of meet-and-greet, talk shows, and other PR stuff that all of the wrestlers would be doing.  
  
Stacy hadn't been too interested in coming on the tour until Vince had told her that Shane would be coming. It hadn't taken her too long to realize that Lita couldn't possibly leave for two weeks as the women's champ. It was definitely a lucky break. It would definitely be easier to convince Lita that Shane was cheating on her from thousands of miles away than it would be if they saw each other all the time.  
  
Jeff Hardy was asleep in his seat next to Randy Orton. Stacy turned her head away from them. Both men had been thorns in her side in the past. She shook her head, thinking they were both wastes of perfectly good brain cells.  
  
In the seats immediately behind her and Shane sat the Hurricane and Crash Holly. They were playing some kind of card game, probably Go Fish or some equally childish game. Across the aisle from them sat Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels. She smiled as she waved to Shawn. Kevin Nash had fallen asleep and somehow his head came to rest on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn grinned in return and rolled his eyes toward Kevin.  
  
Stacy slipped gracefully into her seat, noting that Shane was looking at papers. She slowly lifted her leg, knowing Shane could see it out of the corner of his eye, and crossed it over her other leg.  
  
"Need any help Shane?" Stacy asked quietly.  
  
"Um, nope," Shane said, looking up and flashing Stacy a grin. "Thanks anyway."  
  
"No problem," Stacy said, shrugging as she leaned back in her seat. "It will be kind of nice to get away from the frenzy of the shows for a bit."  
  
"I'm sure you'll have plenty of things to do," Shane said, leaning back in his seat to talk with Stacy for a bit. "Unfortunately, this is not a vacation."  
  
"I'm sure you would bring Lita if it was," Stacy said, smiling softly as if she was glad Shane had found happiness.  
  
"If my dad would let me drag her away," Shane said, running a hand through his hair. "Two weeks is going to suck."  
  
"Tell me about it," Jeff Hardy said as he walked past Shane and Stacy. He was on his way to the bathroom at the front of the cabin. "I tried to talk Torrie into coming with me, but she wanted to keep training."  
  
"Who's she training with?" Shane asked.  
  
"Matt," Jeff said. "There's not many other people I would trust not to really run her through the ringer."  
  
"I'm sure she'll miss you too," Shane said.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "How's Lita handling this?"  
  
"She's not," Shane said. "She tried to keep me from getting on the plane. But she'll have plenty to do and will probably forget I'm gone."  
  
"Torrie too," Jeff agreed.  
  
"You boys don't get it," Stacy said, laughing softly as she shook her head. "Women never forget when their significant other is gone. It might not be the first thing on their mind, but there will be this small, empty ache in them the entire time."  
  
Shane and Jeff looked at each other, suddenly feeling like they had each underestimated the emotions attached to the separations they had put their girlfriends through. Stacy looked at each of the men and laughed. "It's not that serious, I just mean they will not forget you're gone."  
  
"Oh," Jeff said. He turned his attention back to Shane. "How's Stephanie doing?"  
  
"Good, I guess," Shane said. "I was over at her house a few days ago. She and Lita are going to Martha's Vineyard this weekend to scout wedding locations."  
  
"Martha's Vineyard?" Stacy asked dreamily.  
  
"Yeah," Shane said. "There's this place Stephanie and I had explored years ago that would be perfect for an outdoor wedding. It looks like that will be the spot."  
  
"Will it be big?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Not if I have my way," Shane said.  
  
"I'll talk to you later man," Jeff said, "Tell Lita I said hi."  
  
"Will do," Shane said as Jeff continued toward the bathroom.  
  
"Good-bye Jeff," Stacy said.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, not bothering to look back over his shoulder as he waved back toward Stacy.  
  
"I take it you and Jeff still don't get along too well," Shane commented.  
  
"Yeah," Stacy shrugged. "It has something to do with me kissing Matt."  
  
"While he was dating Lita?" Shane asked.  
  
Stacy looked over at Shane and regretted her flippant tone. "Maybe, I don't remember. I thought it was while they were broken up."  
  
"Oh," Shane said. "I've got to finish my work."  
  
"You know Shane," Stacy said lightly, "I really do know my way around an office. And since I know you have to keep an eye on SmackDown and everything, I don't mind helping you out."  
  
"That's really nice Stacy," Shane said.  
  
"I mean," Stacy said. "It's ridiculous to spend every waking hour working. You should let someone help you out."  
  
"I'll let you know of I need the help," Shane said.  
  
"Sure you will," Stacy replied.  
  
"I promise," Shane said.  
  
"Okay," Stacy nodded. She turned her head slightly, so Shane wouldn't see the triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"Why the hell are you so happy?" Jeff asked on his way back toward his seat.  
  
"Nothing," Stacy said. "I hope you washed your hands."  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Jeff said, grabbing both of Stacy's hands in his.  
  
"Gross," Stacy said, wiping her now wet palms on her skirt. "At least I know you washed them."  
  
"Do you?" Jeff asked mischievously.  
  
Stacy groaned as Jeff walked back to his seat. 


	7. Seven

"Stephanie, sweetheart," Jericho whispered, leaning over to lightly kiss his sleeping wife. "It's time to wake up baby."  
  
"Huh?" Stephanie asked groggily, dimly hearing a wailing alarm clock.  
  
"Your alarm has been going off for twenty minutes," Jericho said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I tried to turn it off but I can't figure it out."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Stephanie said, reaching over and hitting the switch to turn the alarm clock off. "Did I wake you up?"  
  
"No," Jericho said, feeling slightly confused. "You asked me to get up with Bella over an hour ago."  
  
"I did?" Stephanie asked, her blue eyes opening in shock. "I don't remember."  
  
"It's alright," Jericho said, leaning over and kissing Stephanie again. "It must be tiring being alone with her for three days a week while I'm on the road."  
  
"A little," Stephanie said. "Thanks for getting up with her."  
  
"I'm glad to do it," Jericho said. "You want something for breakfast."  
  
"I'm going to hop in the shower first sweetheart," Stephanie said, sitting up and pecking him on the cheek before getting out of bed.  
  
"I could join you," Jericho said, grinning at her playfully.  
  
A sudden wailing started from the room across the hall. "Or maybe not," Jericho said. "I'll see you downstairs after your shower."  
  
"Okay baby," Stephanie said.  
  
*  
  
Stephanie took her time drying her hair, putting on make-up, and choosing her outfit. She was surprised when Jericho rushed into the room with a bagel and orange juice.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Lita's been waiting downstairs for fifteen minutes for you," Jericho said, shoving the food and drink into her hands. "Your suitcase is in the closet right?"  
  
"Suitcase?" Stephanie asked dumbly.  
  
"That you packed last night," Jericho said, looking at his wife incredulously. "To go to the Vineyard with Lita."  
  
"Oh crap," Stephanie said. "It completely slipped my mind."  
  
"Luckily you packed last night," Jericho sighed. "I'll go put your suitcase in the car and you eat that."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said, obediently taking a bite.  
  
A few minutes later, Stephanie came downstairs. She smiled apologetically at Lita. "Sorry it took so long."  
  
"It's okay," Lita said, smiling at Stephanie. She leaned over to pinch Isabella's cheek. "I was just having some quality time with this little angel."  
  
"She is adorable," Stephanie said, looking over at her daughter.  
  
"How are you going to handle the night away from her?" Lita asked.  
  
"I think I'll be okay," Stephanie said.  
  
"Okay, all of your stuff is in the car," Jericho said, coming into the house. "Have a great time you two."  
  
"Thanks," Lita said, pecking her cousin on the cheek before heading out of the door.  
  
"Thank you baby," Stephanie said, letting him pull her into his arms. She returned his long, searing kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Jericho said, walking her to the door. "I'll see you in two days."  
  
"Good-bye," Stephanie said, waving as she skipped to the car Lita was starting.  
  
It was five minutes after Stephanie and Lita left that Jericho realized Stephanie hadn't told Isabella good-bye.  
  
*  
  
"Hey man," Chris Benoit said, coming into Jericho's house. "I've never been here."  
  
"It's Stephanie's place," Jericho said. "We still have my house down in Florida and one in Canada. We're thinking of looking for a place out in California that will be ours."  
  
"Cool," Benoit said.  
  
"Want a beer?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Nah, I have to drive," Benoit said.  
  
"Okay," Jericho said.  
  
"What's up?" Benoit asked.  
  
"I'm worried about Stephanie," Jericho said.  
  
"Why?" Benoit said.  
  
"You know how you were saying I might look into getting Stephanie checked out for post-partem depression?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yeah," Benoit said evenly.  
  
"How exactly would I go about doing that?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I would imagine that you have her go to a psychiatrist," Benoit said.  
  
"That's what I figured," Jericho said. "Stephanie would never go to a psychiatrist."  
  
"How do you know?" Benoit asked.  
  
"I tried to get her to go when we first got married," Jericho said. "She said some things that really had me worried. It all turned out fine, but she refused to see anyone about it."  
  
"Tell her that you're worried," Benoit said.  
  
"I don't know how to do that without making it sound like a criticism," Jericho said. "And I want to do it as nicely as possible, I don't want her to feel like I'm attacking her."  
  
"Tell her you love her and that you're worried about her," Benoit said.  
  
"This is Stephanie we're talking about," Jericho said. "And I do love her, but that won't change the fact that she will think I'm criticizing her."  
  
"Looks like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place," Benoit said. "What brought on this concern for Stephanie?"  
  
"Little things," Jericho said.  
  
"Like?" Benoit asked.  
  
"Stephanie sleeps through her alarm clock," Jericho said. "It's happened three times in the past two weeks while I've been home. I don't even know how often while I've been gone."  
  
"Well, she has a newborn," Benoit said. "She's probably exhausted."  
  
"But Stephanie has never slept through her alarm clock," Jericho said. "Even right after she had Bella, she would wake up at the smallest sound."  
  
"So?" Benoit asked.  
  
"What if she sleeps through Bella?" Jericho asked. "She did today."  
  
"What?" Benoit asked.  
  
"She slept soundly while Bella was screaming," Jericho said. "What if she does that while I'm not here?"  
  
"I don't have an answer to that," Benoit said. "You know I don't."  
  
"I know," Jericho said miserably. "And she didn't say good-bye or anything to Bella when she left."  
  
"I hate to point out the obvious," Benoit said dryly. "But Bella is a baby."  
  
"Thanks Einstein," Jericho said. "I forgot how damn witty you are. Stephanie left for two days today with barely a backwards glance at her daughter."  
  
"Okay," Benoit said. "I think I'm starting to understand."  
  
"Do you think I'm overreacting?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Is there such a thing when your child is involved?" Benoit asked. 


End file.
